El guardián
by princesa.vegita
Summary: Un encuentro entre dos shinnobis que tiene por escenario el bosque de Konoha. Sasuke, un chico que no había experimentado sentimientos por alguien más, y Hinata que siempre había padecido la reprobación de su clan. Dos seres que en su contrariedad, encuentran la unión. Lemon ! (Espero que les guste :3)
1. Chapter 1

Era un silencio profundo, en el frondozo bosque de Konoha, lo único que complementaba esa quietud era el viento moviendo suavemente las ramas de los árboles y los movimientos de una jovén, que tenía ese pacífico lugar de preferencia para realizar sus entrenamientos. Esta era una jovén de cabellos largos negros con luminosidad azul, una piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos cuales lunas en el firmamento. Ella se llamaba Hinata Hyuuga, perteneciente a una de las familias con más influencia en Konoha.

A pesar de tener un prestigioso apellido, Hinata siempre fué criticada por su familia, a causa de no ser tan fuerte como los demás miembros del clan Hyuuga. Es por eso que siempre tuvo que esforsarse más y más, para cumplir con las expectativas que le imponía su padre. Hinata siempre fue subestimada por todos y nunca pudo alejarse de la etiqueta de "Débil" que le otorgaban. Pero ella quería demostrar, que si estaba a la altura de todo y no necesitaba ser despiadada con las demás personas, ni tener una actitud altanera como daba el ejemplo su padre. Siempre se diferenció de su clan, por ser muy dulce y atenta. La timidez era también uno de sus razgos principales, la blanca y tersa piel de sus mejillas, ante cualquier situación incomoda se llenaban de un color rogizo.

Hinata amaba entrenar en solitario en medio del bosque de Konoha, la paz y quietud le encantaban, allí no había nadie que la observara y le reprochara.

En ese mismo bosque, venía escapando malherido a toda prisa, un apuesto muchacho de cabellos negros y unos ojos profundos como el azabache. Iba derramando sangre debido a una herida en su brazo, vestía una camisa blanca sin abotonar, que dejaba al descubierto su trabajado torzo y unos pantalones azul marinos anchos sujetados con una cuerda en lazo. En su espalda cargaba una espada.

Hinata, en medio del entrenamiento de su kekkei genkai (Razgo Sanguineo), el Byakugan, "ojo blanco que todo lo ve" , divisa a un extraño acercandose a ella, decide esconderse detrás de un gran árbol para no ser encontrada y atacada. No sabía que hacer, hasta que escucha como si algo callera entre los árboles y chocara contra la tierra. Una vez más, utiliza sus ojos para ver a una distancia prudente, y visualiza a un jovén con mucha sangre a su alrededor y con sus ropas manchadas y razgadas. Ella no podía negarse a ofrecerle ayuda en tal condición.

Hinata se acerca rápido hacia aquel extraño muchacho, y nota que se encuentra insconciente. Busca entre su bolso de entrenamiento, unas pomadas medicinales y las áplica sobre la hérida para luego vendarlo.

Apoya la cabeza del joven sobre su bolso y le aplica unos paños húmedos sobre la frente, y aguarda junto a él hasta que recupere la consciencia. No podía evitar mirar su rostro, era tan perfecto y detallado, su piel pálida hacían un perfecto constraste con el oscuro color de su cabello. También observo lo trabajado que estaba el torso de ese extraño jovén, parecía sálido de una fantasía. Luego enfoco su atención en los labios del jóven, estaban relajados. Inconscientemente, hinata se iba acercando lentamente ante su dormido amigo, esos labios la llamaban... Hasta que vió que hizo una mueca de dolor, estaba recuperando el conocimiento. Hinata tomó una prudente distancia de él . Lo observaba mientras intentanba levantarse, pero sin éxito. Entonces el dijo - Sal de ahí, ya se que te encuentras tras ese árbol-. Hinata asomó su cabeza y decidió acercarse a él.

-¿Por qué me vendaste?-. dijo el muchacho

-Etto ... so-solo lo hi-hice po-por que te encon-contre mu-muy malherido- contesto muy nerviosa hinata

-Gracias-. dijo de manera muy seca. -¿Cómo te llamas niña?-

-Me-me llamo Hyuuga Hinata - dijo hinata muy apenada.

-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, no tienes por que sonrojarte Hyuuga-san-

Solo logró sonrojar más aún a hinata con ese comentario. Hinata lo ayudo a sentarse y apoyarse sobre un árbol allí. Este muchacho llamado Sasuke comenzó a contarle el porqué de su situación actual mientras que Hinata lo escuchaba con mucha atención.

-Y fué así que logré escapar con vida aún de esos mounstros llamados ninjas-.

-Eres mu-muy fuerte Uchiha-san- se atrevió a decirle Hinata

-Pero no lo suficiente, hubiera muerto de no ser por tu ayuda, seguir dependiendo de los demás, me hace más débil-. contestó el jóven con una mirada profunda que dejaba entrever mucha rigidez y tristeza .

Un silencio se instauró entre los dos, solamente compartían miradas profundas, que decían más que las palabras. Hinata podía comprender lo que sentía Sasuke, lo sentía y lo sufría desde el fondo de su alma. Una cierta tensión rondaba en el aire, él, con su mirada tan fuerte y oscura, y ella con esos ojos que solo podían transmitir dulzura y timidez. El Ying y el Yang , en su punto de encuentro.

Continuará ...


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa :3 , Aquí está la continuación de "El guardián", este fic lo había publicado en otra página hace un tiempo. Le he realizado algunos cambios , así que bueno, espero que les agrade, es el 3er lemon que escribo, pero hace unos dos años, así que espero no haber perdido el toque. Que disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Hinata se encontraba sola en su habitación, solo una persona podía ocupar sus pensamientos esa noche. Con la luz de luna como su única compañía en esa noche, tenía una mezcla de ansiedad e intriga, todo lo que pasó en el día de ayer le había generado un cambio rotundo en su vida.

_Flashback_

_-De verás no entiendo porque me ayudaste-. le reprochó el muchacho._

_-No po-podía dejarte en el es-estado en el que te en-encontre-. contestó_

_-Ahora estoy en deuda contigo, es el deber de todo shinobi, corresponder a los actos de ayuda-. continuaba Sasuke _

_-Lo-lo siento mucho, yo no … no quería causarte problemas-. Hinata bajó la mirada _

_-Argggg, ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buena ?! ..., ¿Qué acaso no tienes un poco de orgullo? - Interrogó él _

_- Yo ... etto ... so-solo no se de que otra manera actuar -. Hinata cada vez de desanimaba más y más _

_-No me sorprendería de que las personas te pasen por encima ... .- _

_Hinata no pudo contestar, y una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla. Sasuke notó lo que su comentario causó en esta tierna muchacha, y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió conmovido por los sentimientos de alguién más. No sabía como reaccionar, solamente pudo dejarse llevar por un impulso ..._

_-Yo .. no quería ... no ... lo siento hyuuga-san-. y llevó una de sus manos hacía la mejilla de hinata, reteniendo en su mano esa lágrima de la cuál el había sido causante. _

_Hinata quedó perpleja ante tal reacción de aquel frio muchacho, el cuerpo no le reaccionaba, ese segundo se transformó en un momento interminable, el contacto de la mano de Sasuke con su suave mejilla, provocó sentimientos en ella que nunca había experimentado. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su rostro se llenó de mil colores, la garganta se le había secado…_

_ Pero luego de un esfuerzo, ella le contestó ..._

_-No es necesario que te di-disculpes Uchiha-san, tus palabras fueron tan ciertas, que fui golpeada por la verdad solamente... soy débil y no puedo cambiar eso .- Hinata intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener su llanto ..._

_Sasuke no soportaba observar el rostro triste de esa hermosa jóven, a pesar de que recién la conocía, su mirada le trasmitía algo que jamás había sentido _

_-Hyuuga-san, entiendo lo que sientes, yo también sentí que era débil, que jamás cumpliría con las expectativas.. Me sentía mucho inferior que los demás, siempre represente una carga, alguien de quien había que hacerse responsable. Pero, ya no quería ser una carga, me volví independiente, empecé valerme por mi mismo. Pude cambiar eso, no hay nada escrito.._

_-Uchiha-san ... yo ... -. pero Hinata fué interrumpida_

_-Hyuuga-san, necesito restaurar mi honor, por haberme atendido al estar tan mal herido. Velaré por usted a todo momento, le brindaré mi protección. Le doy mi palabra de ninja.- _

_-Uchiha-san, no-no es necesario que gasté su tiempo en mí... no lo val.- _

_-Lo hago por mi honor, no dejaré esto así como si nada-. lo dijo firmemente Sasuke _

_Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza, no podía hacerle frente a esa mirada tan penetrante. _

_-Estaré allí, cada noche, entre las sombras, vigilandote. _

_Fin de Flashback. _

__-_¿Estará realmente allí?.- _Pensaba Hinata para sus adentros, la intriga y la ansiedad la iban carcomiendo, ¿Estaría realmente ese muchacho vigilándola en todos sus pasos?. El rostro del muchacho ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, sentía que iba a enloquecer. Sus latidos iban aumentando con el correr de las horas, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" resonaba en su cabeza.

Sin más remedio, decide que es hora de dormir. Se sentía una tonta por haber tenido la esperanza de que el estuviera allí. Cierra los ojos, y se dispone a acomodarse en la cama, cuando está a punto de ceder al sueño, una extraña sensación recorre su espalda, pareciera como si alguien la estuviera vigilando …

-_Será él … no, debe ser mi imaginación_ -. Se dijo para si misma

Una voz irrumpe en el silencio …

-Es una hermosa noche para estar durmiendo tan temprano, ¿No le parece Hinata-san?-. Susurró el moreno

-Uchiha-san … yo … no creí que usted…

-Por favor, dime Sasuke … no tienes porque ser tan formal …

-Uchi … Gommen … Sasuke… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? , que poca memoria… Te dije que te protegería-.

-Pero no es necesario…

-Créeme que si lo es! , te eh estado observando todo el día, y ¡valla que eres descuidada! Si yo fuera un asesino, serías presa fácil Hinata. Además dudo de tus habilidades de pelea al defenderte …

-Cómo todos lo hacen …

-Oye, no te eches abajo, tienes buena madera, solo hay que tallarla… Sígueme

-¿A dónde vamos? –

-Tú acompáñame, o no eres capaz siquiera de eso? – le dijo mirandola de reojo, con ojos desafiantes

Hinata se puso en marcha y salió justo detrás de Sasuke, no sabía a donde se dirigía pero no quería parecer una cobarde, tomó paso con decisión y continuo adelante siguiendo al moreno.

Ambos se detuvieron en un claro en el bosque, aquel lugar donde se habían encontrado por primera vez.

-Bueno, Hinata-san, debo comprobar el nivel actual de tus ataques, golpeame lo más fuerte que puedas…

-Pero, Sasuke-kun ..

-Vamos, que no te de pena, con decisión, quiero saber si estoy perdiendo mi tiempo o no

-Está bien

Hinata corrió con fuerza, pero a la hora de estirar el puño para dar con impacto, dudó …

-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

-Gommen… yo … no …- y ella empezó a jugar con su dedos y la mirada baja

_-Esto va a tomar más tiempo de lo que creía …- Pensaba Sasuke_

-A ver, Hinata-san, escúcheme atentamente. Mantenga en mente su objetivo, descargue toda esa ira acumulada que tiene y concentre todo su chakra en su puño, libérese de todo lo que la inhiba.

Entonces, todos los momentos en que fue humillada volvieron a su cabeza, como era vencida por todos los de su clan, fue entonces que había despertado en Hinata, un sentimiento que tenía reprimido, toda su fuerza estaba en sus puños, estaba confiada

-Ataca…- Gritó Sasuke

Hinata corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y esta vez sin dudar, lo golpeo en el pecho usando el puño blando, una técnica de taijutsu única en su sangre…

-Muy bien, Hina ..ta .. san … - Sasuke calló violentamente al suelo

Hinata pegó un grito, y fue allí que calló en cuenta, de que Sasuke no se había recuperado totalmente del otro día, la provocó, haciendo que sacara todo su poder, aun el estando tan débil… se sentía terrible.

Lo cargó en sus hombros, y lo llevó hasta la mansión hyuuga, donde lo curaría y cuidaría hasta que esté en condiciones de seguir.

Hinata acomodó a Sasuke en su cama luego de curarle las heridas y darle unas plantas medicinales, ella se sentó al lado. Quería encontrar un momento para poder conocerlo mejor, pero debía esperar hasta que el recupere el conocimiento. Sasuke tenía una mirada misteriosa, escondía muchas cosas en ella. Estaba formulando miles de preguntas en su mente, pero fue sorprendida...

-¿Hinata-san, sabés lo que es sentirse en completa soledad?-. irrumpió el Uchiha .

-Etto ... a veces, sí-. Atinó a contestar ella

-Esto es extraño, hace muchísimo tiempo sentí que estaba solo, nadie se preocupaba por mi, y no tenía a nadie por quien preocuparme.- Comentó él

Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo, el continuó

-Ahora, siento diferente. Desde que te conocí, estoy dejando un poco mi egoísmo. Siento que ... alguién se interesa por mi, y que yo ... -. Ni siquiera el mismo entendía por que estaba diciendo estas cosas- Yo, Hinata-san, creo que ... me preocupo por tí... ya no ... a tu lado ... no me siento Solo-. Culminó Sasuke con tan grande declaración.

-Es-está bien. Sasuke, yo ... -y Hinata cerró fuerte sus puños, estaba muy nerviosa.- Yo ... también me preocupo por tí, y me interesas mu-mucho. No pu-puedo dejar de pensarte desde que te conocí. Para serte sincera, nunca alguién había a-agradecido algo de lo que hecho. Me hiciste sentir que valía la pena. - Hinata no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos.

-Hinata-san, por favor, no quiero verte así. Aunque, llorando igual eres hermosa-. se atrevió a decir Sasuke .

De repente, Sasuke se acerco a Hinata, y la tomo entre sus brazos. Le dijó al oido con una voz muy seductura, característico de él.

-Hinata, eres una chica muy especial. Por favor, permiteme quedarme contigo.- le dijo con tono muy suave

Hinata se hizo un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos, y por primera vez, pudo ver un brillo especial en ellos, la cautivaban esas perlas negras. Sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente pero con mucha ansiedad. Sasuke pone su mano en la mejilla de ella, y cerrando los ojos, realiza su deseo, besar a esa hermosa jovén. Sus labios se fundieron en un beso muy apasionado, Hinata enrrolla sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, mientras que él, la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura. La pasión entre los dos, era de dimensiones colosales. Sus respiraciones iban agitandose, y sus pulsos se aceleraba cada vez más. Ese deseo de sentirse juntos, se estaba plasmando en el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Sasuke deja los labios de Hinata para probar su aterciopelada piel. Tenía un sabor embriagador, no podía dejar de besarla. Mientras Hinata se entretenía recorriendo con sus manos la marcada espalda de Sasuke, iba haciendo círculos sus dedos y luego lo sujetaba fuerte.

Él pelinegro, comenzó a deshacerce de la ropa que impedía seguir disfrutando del sabor de la piel de Hinata, y ella lo siguió. Sasuke pudo apreciar los grandes pechos de su amante, quería probarlos, necesitaba sentirlos, deseaba ahogarse en ellos. Comienza a desencer del cuello hacia abajo, haciendo círculos con su lengua, hasta chocar con los rosados pezones de Hinata, estos estaban rígidos y firmes. Él comenzo succionandolos con delicadeza, luego comenzo a jugar con sus dientes, dandole pequeños mordizcos que hacían gemir a Hinata.

El la colocó boca arriba sobre la cama, y se poso sobre ella, para sentir el contacto entre sus torzos desnudos, el calor de su piel y el latir acelerado de sus corazones. Había jadeos constantes, muestras del deseo y la pasión desenfrenada.

Sasuke luego de jugar con los pezones de Hinata, sigue desendiendo con su boca cerca del ombligo. Hinata empieza a moverse y a retorcerse a causa del placer que él le provocaba. Rapidamente, él se deshace de los pantalones de hinata, ella, como por instinto, apresa con sus piernas a Sasuke, pudiendo sentir toda su masculinidad rozando su entrepierna.

Él, ante esa acción, lanzo un pequeño gemido. Su miembro parecía luchar para salir de su pantalón. Hinata, inconscientemente desendencía su mano por todo el trabajado torso de Sasuke, estaba buscando algo, necesitaba sentirlo. Él la guía hacía lo que tanto ella buscaba. Hinata, palpa por sobre la ropa el exitado miembro de Sasuke, y se deshace de eso que le impide sentirlo. Lo toma con mucha fuerza, y comienza a hacer movimientos ascendentes y desendentes. Sasuke gruñía del placer que la causaba sentir las manos de Hinata masturbar su miembro, sentía que enloquecía y quería poner las cosas iguales .

-Una por una Hinata ... - Le dijo él, mientras metía su mano por debajo de las bragas de ella. Pudo sentir su sexo, suave y húmedo, con sus dedos jugueteaba con él clítoris, y veía como esto hacía gemir a su compañera. Hinata se contraía del placer, disfrutaba tanto esa sensación, pero seguía con ese sentimiento de que quería más y más. Sasuke, al ver como ella se movía debido a como la tocaba, comenzó por introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, Hinata lanzó un gémido de placer ante aquel contacto y acelaraba los movimientos de su mano que manipulaban el miembro de Sasuke.

Él sentía como el sexo de hinata se ponía más y más húmedo, quería probar tan delícioso elixir. Con sus manos, despojó a hinata de la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba. Quedo frente a frente con su sexo, y en un impulso, empezó a probarlo con su lengua, ese sabor lo enloquecía, y que Hinata gemiera, lo exitaba aún más. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba hacerla suya...

Asciende con su cuerpo, y mira a los ojos a Hinata, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, cuando se le adelantó ...

-Sasuke, quiero ser tuya. Quiero entregarme a tí, quiero todo y mucho más de tí. - Le dijo entre jadeos en el oído

-Oh, Hinata, no sabes cuanto te deseo! Deseo sentir nuestros cuerpos uno solo, quiero estar dentro de tí, ya no creo poder aguantar más-. Le respondió mientras besaba su cuello.

-Sólo ... se gentil por favor-. lo miró con ternura

-Jamás me perdonaría hacerte daño, seré tan delicado como tu te lo mereces, mi Hime-chan-. le constestó él

Sasuke se colocá sobre Hinata, y esta lo sujeta fuertemente con sus piernas, y sus manos en el cuello de su amado. El miembro erecto de Sasuke entra en contacto con el húmedo sexo de Hinata, la toma cuidadosamente de la cintura, y lentamente intenta introdusirce dentro de ella. Hinata lanzá un pequeño grito de dolor ante el primer intento.

-Hime-chan, estás bien? . Si no estás segura, no lo haremos...-

-Sasuke-kun , quiero ser tuya ahora más que nunca, continua por favor - le aclaró Hinata.

Sasuke comenzó a penetrar lentamente a Hinata, lo hacía con mucho cuidado. Cuando lo sintió todo dentro, se quedó así un momento para que su amada se acostumbrara. Hinata ya empezaba a sentir placer y casi nada de dolor, entonces comenzó a hacer movimientos para que Sasuke la siguiera.

El la tomó fuerte de la cintura, y envestía contra ella, cada vez más rápido. Lo gemidos de Hinata se hacían cada vez más intensos.

-Oh ! Sasuke! yo ... yo ... ohh! - gemía Hinata

-Me enloquece que digas mi nombre Hinata ! - dijo entre jadeos

La tomó fuerte, y si despegarse el uno del otro, la colocó encima de él, poniendo sus manos en las nalgas de Hinata, mientras ella subía y baja encima de él, acompañando esos movimientos con gemídos de placer. Sasuke la sigue sujetando fuerte, pero esta vez de las caderas, se repone y comienza a besar nuevamente los pechos de ella.

Ella siente el trabajado cuerpo de su compañero contra el suyo, el sudor de ambos hacía que sus pieles resvalaran. Sasuke comienza a aumentar el ritmo, y los gémidos de Hinata se van transformando en gritos de placer.

-Hinata, yo ... oh ... creo que ... oh .. me vengo.- jadeó Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun ... .-

Ambos callerón rendidos sobre sus cuerpos, abrazados, luego de devorarse con la pasión y la necesidad de entrelazarse .

Fué así como Sasuke empezó a pagar su deuda, protegiendo y sastifaciendo todo lo que la dueña de su corazón le demandaba.


End file.
